Sidney The Vampire Slayer
by Contania Ibbansard
Summary: *This is a Repost* I added on alot(!) to the first chapter and flushed it out a little, alot more enjoyable. Faith is killed and a new slayer is called. AU-ish, Post "the gift" pre "Barganning 1&2"


Darkness. That was the first thing Faith noticed. It took her a minute to realize where she was. Prison. Damn. It was ten till midnight. Tonight Rhonda was gonna pay. She had killed Tamatha , Faith's only friend in the joint, because she finally had the guts to stand up to her. Rhonda had constantly tormenting Tamatha; calling her bookie because of her glasses, beating the bejeezus out of her just when she felt like it, putting nice little presents in her food(Worms seemed to be Rhonda's choice.) SO Tamatha finally stood up, it cost her, her life.  
  
Tonight Faith was gonna pay her back. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life. It was five till midnight when Faith broke out of her cell by simply bending the bars. A little bit of a challenge, but not much. She also sneeked a knife in from the dining room; they shouldn't serve steak with dinner.  
  
She crawled over to where a sleeping figure lay in her cell. She bent the bars and went in to get Rhonda when she felt strong arms grasp her. The sleeping figure was pillows, Rhonda had her tight grip on Faith. Rhonda's cell mate came into view and she slit Faiths throat. The bell tower of the prison rang twelve times as Faith slid slowly to the floor, it was midnight.  
  
The tiny foot met the deformed face with a satisfying thwap. Said face was launched back along with the rest of the things body. The tiny foot belonged to a girl, not much older than 15; she looked weak, but it was quite obvious this girl could fend for herself. The ugly thing lurched forward and tried to tackle the girl. Unfortunately for this beast, she easily side stepped it and the thing was sent plowing into the wall. Sometimes it helps fighting in a small alley, it's easier for big things to get hurt. The girl finds a piece of broken crate and impales the beast with it. A look of surprise goes through the beasts face when he realizes what happened. He says one last word before dissolving into dust, "Slayer?"  
  
Oh this was not good, not good at all. If the girl Spike had seen in the alley was what he thought she was, something big just happened in the Faith department. His first reaction was to question the girl, but then he realized that she would be able to tell he was a vampire. And he couldn't be sure yet if she would believe his neutered story. Time to consult Giles. Spike ran as fast as he could to the Magick Shoppe , and burst through the doors. He was about to scream for Giles when he saw who was in the shop. Angel, Cordelia, and some other chick he didn't know were there. The rest of the Scooby Gang too. He didn't get two words out before Angel was on him.  
  
"No, Angel, please don't stake Spike," Giles said in a tired voice, "I think he could be of use to us. Besides I don't think he'll be giving us any trouble will he?" He hadn't told them about him not being able to hurt humans, or Buffy. He hadn't told Angel about his swooney eyes for gorgeous, lovely, and rather dead Buffy. Angel's face dropped into shock when he heard Giles's protestment . Giles defending Spike???  
  
"Yeah that's right Peaches, I'm with the white hats now. Don't get all broody and mean on me. I'm beginning to think your habit's are rubbing off on me," Spike shot a death glare in Xander's direction to prevent him from saying anything on top of Spike's comment.  
  
"Yeah well before young, dashing, and bloody over here burst in we were gonna say something," Cordelia smirked. The L.A. crew explained every thing and went on their merry way.(Why not have more of them? Because crossovers are against regulation.Erm NM I just didn't want em too much in the story:-}) Faith had been killed and a new slayer activated. The question was, who was it?  
  
"Where is she do you suppose?" Giles asked no one in particular. A million other questions ran through his head: What did she look like? Where was she from? Was she anything like Buffy?  
  
"I'd wager to say she's right here in ole' Sunnyhell" Spike replied, "An-" He was cut off by someone walking through the door. The red head chick that he saw in the alley walked in.  
  
"Hey, the names Sidney," she paused, almost for dramatic effect, "the Vampire Slayer." 


End file.
